Never is an Awfully Long Time
by his-girl-friday
Summary: A 17yr old Wendy runs away to Kensington Gardens one night and Peter Pan breaks his own rules
1. Prologue

Chapter One : After Him.   
  
Staring out the window at the stars was becoming a nightly occurrence for the petite brunette, remembering the dance they had shared, remembering the pirates and the fighting. Looking briefly from the stars to her reflection in her mirror, Wendy wondered if Peter would even recognize her anymore. She was no longer the child that had flown away with him, yet she wasn't the woman she was supposed to become yet either, she was stuck in the in-between - a place she didn't like at all.   
  
Yes she had begun the phase of becoming a woman, she had started years ago when she said goodbye to Peter and all he had offered her, she had dated boys and grown in all the right places. She was finally about to graduate from school and had been offered a place in one of the highest universities to study writing.   
  
But something was missing. He hadn't visited since that night, and there were times she wondered if it had all been a dream, the boys had forgotten all about Peter and their adventures. She knew because she had tried long ago to have conversations, to remind them…it was as if they remembered nothing before the Darlings had adopted them.   
  
"Peter, what are you doing right now?" she whispered into the breeze before stepping back from the window of the nursery and heading for her own bedroom.   
  
--   
  
Peter Pan watched the girl walk away from the window, her once curly hair was gone, the messed up hair of a child who had nothing better to do then play. Now her hair was straight, to her shoulders and her smile rare. His Wendy had grown up.   
  
It wasn't easy after she had left, sure he had Tink but it had been a long time before any more boys came to the Never Lands. Watching them spend every day with Wendy when he could not had been torture. Hearing her stories, and watching the boys show her their school work…  
  
The small fairy accompanying him zipped before his face, a sympathetic look on her tiny features. "What are you looking at me like that for?" he shot out annoyed.   
  
"I only come to hear the stories Tinkerbell" he looked back towards the nursery that had been empty for many years "I made my decision a long time ago…"  
  
Again the fairy looked saddened but Peter looked away "We better get back" he said softly not waiting for a response before taking off.   
  
--   
  
"But Wendy-"   
  
"Dad I cant marry someone I don't love - I wont" she protested angrily walking from her closet, an armful of clothes over her arm.   
  
"Wendy Darling! Mr James is a perfectly well brought up man, he's a lawyer Wendy and he simply adores you"  
  
"Dad I don't love him, I barely know him" Wendy looked into her father's eyes, silently begging "Please don't make me do this"  
  
Mr Darling turned away from his daughter, her gaze too painful "Wendy I…" he paused meeting his wife's gaze across the room "Im sorry"  
  
Wendy turned away from her father and fled the room she had come to call her own. She didn't grab her bags, she didn't kiss her brothers goodbye, she just ran, tears falling from her eyes as made her way to the only place she knew they would never think to look for her.  
  
Kensington Garden. 


	2. Chapter One : We Meet Again

(Thanks guys for all your reveiws, I will say that James Hook appears in some point in this story - sorry I didnt update for so long, Ive been out of town. Chapters will be longer from now on.)  
  
Chapter Two: We meet Again   
  
He watched her fall to the ground sobbing at the base of the tree in which he sat. Her usually neat hair was windswept and tears stained her usually rosy cheeks. Her full skirt had been torn and the blouse she was wearing was wrinkled.   
  
"Wendy" the words formed softly, his solemn blue eyes staring at her shaking form.   
  
Peter sat in the same tree every night, waiting and searching for lost boys amongst the roses, it was still, peaceful…and the last place he had expected to see Wendy.   
  
She had sat up now, staring out at the water as the moonlight shone from above making the drying tears on her face shine brightly. He felt his heart jump slightly and closed his eyes trying to make it go away. Seeing her was still as painful as it had been all those years ago when he first attempted a visit. He had tried so hard not to grow up, but she was always in his thoughts - gradually he had begun to spend more and more time away from Neverland, staring into her window at night and wondering if she had forgotten all about him.   
  
Too many times he had watched as other boys kissed her goodnight…how he had…  
  
"Peter?"  
  
He jumped, or flew… hitting his head on the branch above him hard, reaching up he rubbed it gently, half hiding in the leaves.   
  
"Peter?" there it was again, her quiet voice, no longer held the childlike singsong, it was different…everything about her was different.   
  
"Great now I'm hallucinating…" there was a small sigh that escaped her lips and Peter couldn't fight it any longer. She was in pain.  
  
"Wendy…" he said softly. She didn't seem to hear him, continuing to stare at the water "Wendy" he said louder as he flew down slowly from his position in the tree to float above her shoulder.   
  
Wendy spun around quickly, too quickly - sending the floating boy into a spin himself. Seeing he was caught off guard she reached her hand out to steady him, her eyes widening as they stared into the eyes she had all but forgotten.   
  
He jerked away quickly, backing up several paces as he landed firmly on the ground. Her eyes were the same…  
  
"Peter!" Wendy's voice was filled with awe "Peter I cant believe your…but Peter you've…" her voice broke slightly "…I thought that…."  
  
Peter watched her eyes drift over him and turned from her "Why are you crying?" he asked, speaking to her for the first time.   
  
"I was…My father wants me to marry" she said finally finding the words to speak.   
  
Peter felt the words sink in and then turned to face her "Come away with me" he said, a smile forming over his boyish features.   
  
"Come away with me Wendy and you will never have to worry about that again…"  
  
Wendy let her eyes wander over Peter's features "But Peter I…" she paused and looked down at her feet, letting her eyes wander up her body "I don't belong in Neverland anymore…I've"   
  
"I've grown up"  
  
"-You remembered me" Peter cut her off. "Everyone else forgot about me but…"  
  
He turned around slowly to face her "You remembered me"   
  
Wendy met his gaze, everything about him was innocent, he still had the sparkle in his eyes of a playful child who thought everything was black and white. If only it could be that easy.   
  
"Peter I cant go away with you" she said firmly, though her heart was screaming for him to take her away and shut out the world "I have responsibilities, I have school…I have.."  
  
"…a fiancé" he said pointedly, a gleam in his eyes "Wendy…you don't belong here"  
  
"No Peter…you don't belong here" Wendy said, an angry look in her clear eyes.   
  
"You cant just come back to me after all these years Peter, you just cant…do you know how many nights I waited for you to come to my window? To tell me that you'd changed your mind? That you wanted to be with me for always? That you would give up this idea of being a child forever and"  
  
"and what Wendy?" Peter questioned, his own voice raising "Grow up?" he stepped closer to her, surprised to find he was still taller "I told you that I wouldn't grow up…I told you years ago when YOU left ME…You couldn't make me grow up then and you cant make me grow up now" he pushed past her and lifted into the air.   
  
"Peter - you just don't understand, your just a little boy" Wendy looked at him pleadingly.   
  
"Why did you come here Wendy?" Peter asked from his position in the sky "…you said once that my biggest pretend was never wanting to grow up - I think your biggest pretend is being grown up"  
  
Wendy looked at her feet, angry words filling her mind, unwilling to see the truth in his words… "Peter Pan I don't know who you-"  
  
She looked up at the place where seconds before he had been.   
  
Peter was gone.   
  
--  
  
Wendy stood on the pavement, staring up at the house she had called her home for so long, trying to will herself to ring the doorbell. Talking with Peter had...confused her and maddened her and ...hurt her more then she had ever imagined. She noticed the light on in the lounge and walked over to peek carefully into the window. There was her father, wide awake as her sleeping mother lay on his lap. He looked more worried then she had ever seen him and she knew that she had to do the right thing.   
  
Perhaps the part that had confused her the most was Peter's appearance, yes he still held a youthful face but he didnt look a day under 16. He had become a man in every aspect except his head - how had he grown? Was it time spent away from Neverland? Where had he been? Had he watched her?? How had he known what she was to look like, as to have resognised her in the gardens? There were so many questions she needed answered but instead she had pushed him away, they had faught and he had just dissapeared...  
  
"Like a child when he gets sick of his mother and father fighting - he hides" she whispered softly to herself.   
  
She looked back at the window and her parents curled up together, Mr Darling's eyes wide open, he chose that moment to glance across the window and see his daughter's eyes staring back at him.   
  
Wendy watched his gaze soften and noted the deep sigh of releif he was taking as he shook his wife awake.   
  
Pushing away her thoughts of Peter she walked up to the front stoop and waited for the door to swing open.   
  
It did and her father swept her into his arms "Dont you ever do that again" he said softly into her straight brown hair.   
  
He stepped away holding her at arms length for a moment "Wendy I love you...and I only want whats best for you"  
  
Wendy nodded, her eyes studying his as she tried to give him a smile of any sort, it just wouldnt work and she pulled him in for another hug so that he wouldnt see the tears pouring down her cheeks "I know father..." taking a deep breath she leaned into his shoulder closing her eyes "I know"  
  
--  
  
Pan watched the scene from a rooftop nearby, scowling at the image of Wendy and her father.  
  
Did this mean Wendy would marry? He couldnt let that happen...it would be - she would forget about him like the others. If she married then there would be no doubt, Wendy wouldnt just look different or look grown up...if she married Wendy would BE grown up.   
  
"I cant let that happen"   
  
He spun around to glare at Tinkerbell "What did you say?"  
  
She made a rather innocent looking expression before crumbling.  
  
"Feelings?" he scoffed "Tink, I just want it to be the way it was, with us fighting and flying and...having fun"  
  
Peter shook his head "Feelings are for grown ups"  
  
The fairy shook her head and a pointed expression crossed her face.   
  
"The Thimble?" Peter swallowed slightly, he had tried to forget the moment Wendy's lips touched his, but it was impossible for the kiss she should not have given him had haunted his sleep every night since.   
  
"That was a long time ago Tinkerbell..."  
  
And for the second time that evening Peter left without another word. 


	3. Chapter Two : No More Happy Thoughts

Authors Note:  
  
I'm going to be out at town from Wednesday for a week which means I wont be able to update HOWEVER I will be taking my laptop with me so I can write some more to be uploaded when I get back. Oh and I thought that it could be interesting for you to know what kind of music I play when writing each chapter so I'll give you a brief list for chapter 3.   
  
Alanis Morrisette - Jagged Little Pill  
  
Hilary Duff - Metamorphasis  
  
Guy Sebastian - Just As I Am.   
  
Chapter Three : No More Happy Thoughts  
  
"Wendy you look...breathtaking"  
  
Her mother's soft tone made her turn from the image of herself in the mirror. She was wearing her dress for the upcoming ball..and while Wendy Darling might have looked like she was a woman in that dress, her heart was screaming for her to take it off.   
  
"Oh Mother..." Wendy spoke in a nonchalent sort of way "It's just a dress"  
  
Wendy's mother motioned for her daughter to join her on the bed and reluctantly Wendy did as she was asked, the corset she had been wearing for the past few months restrained her and she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, close to her mother.   
  
"Wendy these last few months, you've been...well you havent seemed happy" her mother started carefully "Wendy, I thought you liked Mr James...is that what this is about?"  
  
Wendy sighed, of course she liked David James, he was perfectly polite and had never been anything but wonderful to her - they talked about politics and his work, and current events. David was handsome, stable - and everything a girl could want in a potential husband. Her father hadnt been lying when he said that they had a lot in common, she was the envy of all of her girlfriends and even her brothers got along with him.   
  
So why wasnt she happy?  
  
"Wendy?" he mother asked softly.   
  
Wendy turned from her thoughts to face her mother, taking her hands.   
  
"Everything is fine mother, Mr James is just as father said, a gentleman - you know he's really quite the catch...sometimes I wonder what it is he sees in me"  
  
Mrs Darling looked at her daughter, studying the sadness in her eyes intently "Wendy surely you have noticed that you are no longer a child, you are a beautiful woman sweetheart and your smart and you have interesting things to say, you will make me a proud grandmother..."  
  
"I hardly recognise you for the child you once were..."  
  
--   
  
Peter listened outside Wendy's window. Ever since the night in Kensington Gardens, her window had been shut, he had crouched under the window, to get a veiw from the centimetre crack between the sill and where the window finished.   
  
He had watched her put on her fancy dresses and stare into the mirror, but the life was gone. Her eyes no longer shined with tears, but they did not shine with happiness either - in fact to him it seemed that his Wendy was fading away like one of the Neverland fairies at death.  
  
Wendy's light was going out.   
  
He watched Mrs Darling kiss her daughter's forehead and leave her sitting on the bed alone again, the smile she had been pretending with her mother was gone.  
  
Peter watched as she turned to the mirror again, slowly she reached her hands up to release her hair from its bun. For a second as she did so, flashes of the Wendy he knew came back - but then it was gone and the sadness filled her eyes again before she headed to her ensuite.   
  
Frowning, Peter took a deep breath trying to fight the tears threatening to stem from his eyes. Why was she doing this? Why was he Wendy growing up? He just didnt understand...  
  
Suddenly a noise from the nursery caught his attention and he quickly flew underneath the boys window, he smiled watching the twins sword fight on the beds. Nibbs, Michael and Tootles were watching them laughing loudly. He watched John in the corner reading a book - that one had always been too eager to grow up in his opinion.   
  
He wasnt sure how long he had been watching them before Wendy appeared at the doorway. Maybe minutes, possibly hours. Time didnt mean as much to him as it did others. He wasnt even sure how long she had stood in the doorway watching him.   
  
All he knew was that when he met her gaze -  
  
She smiled.   
  
--  
  
Never had she been able to watch him candidly, Peter was always the one to watch her, to hear her stories and for the tables to be turned was quite odd.   
  
But there she stood, silently in the doorway, watching him stay as far out of sight as possible, smiling and trying not to laugh at the expressions crossing his face. It was times like this she wanted to be just like him, without a care in the world...wearing her nightgown and being in the nursery she suddenly felt 12yrs old again, waiting for him to come to visit her...to kiss her once more, waiting for him to come and stay with her.   
  
His gaze suddenly fixed hers and she smiled at him, releived to see him shyly look down before smiling back.   
  
"Wendy!!" the boys ran at her and she laughed "You guys act like you didnt just see me at dinner" she said beaming at all of them. She had forgotten that something as simple as playing with her brothers had once meant so much to her.   
  
"How about a story then?" Nibbs piped up and Wendy hesitated.   
  
She hadnt told stories in so long...  
  
"Very Well" Wendy smiled and let her eyes flicker briefly up to meet Peter's "I shall tell you all about Peter Pan and his adventures in Neverland..."  
  
The boys cheered and Peter grinned at her from the window, getting comfortable.   
  
--  
  
"So you see...Peter may have gotten his wish to never grow up, but he missed out on so much..." Wendy finished, a sleeping twin on each knee as she looked around at all the other boys.   
  
"Peter must have been very lonely" Nibbs said quietly staring up into his sister's face.   
  
"Yes" Wendy said running a delicate hand through her brother's scruffy hair "But he had choices...he always had choices, thats what life is about Nibbs dear, he could have chosen to grow up but he didnt want to...he..." Wendy looked up at the window suprised to see Peter still there, looking at her with tears in his eyes "he chose to be alone forever"  
  
The boys began making their way to their beds noisily "Goodnight..." Wendy said quietly standing at the door.   
  
"Goodnight Wendy!" the boys chorused.   
  
John even looked up from his book to give her a smile "You should visit more often" he said walking over to his sister who only came up to his shoulder.   
  
"Soon I will be visiting you in another room John..." Wendy said looking around the nursery wistfully "How I did like it here"  
  
John looked around and smiled at her "We had some grand adventures didnt we?"  
  
Wendy reached out impulsively pulling her brother close to her in a hug.   
  
John looked suprised as Wendy clung to him tightly and let her hold him for several seconds.   
  
When she pulled back, he looked at her with understanding. As she turned to leave again, he stopped her, touching her arm lightly.   
  
"David is...he will look after you Wendy" John said stiffly, in a manner that reminded her of Mr Darling.   
  
Wendy nodded and forced a smile as she looked at her brother and then the now empty window, she squeezed her brother's hand and left quickly.   
  
--   
  
Furiously Peter wiped tear after tear away, from his perch atop of the roof, he stared at the London Skyline and begged silently to go back - back before he had ever met the Darlings - back when he had never felt confused or helpless or...love.   
  
Especially love.   
  
He had never realised what Wendy had offered him - what she was now offering this David James person. She had tried to give him her heart and he had...well he had been foolish.   
  
He gazed at his hands, no longer child like, they had grown bigger - why had he not noticed how much he had grown before? Peter flew from the roof, weaving in and out of the buildings recklessly, finally stopping in front of a house he had long ago left behind.   
  
He watched his mother...the way that she tucked his little brother and sister into bed. His mother had never sat by the window waiting for his return...his mother had been nothing like Mrs Darling.   
  
Slowly his happy thoughts faded and Peter Pan hit the ground feet first, hot tears forming in his eyes as he tried to remember something happy...tinkerbell, hook's death...anything...  
  
Wendy.   
  
But that just made it worse.   
  
Shivering Peter made his way down the nearly deserted street, "Tinkerbell!!" he screamed along the streets "Tink where are you?" ...and then he remembered.  
  
He had made Tinkerbell stay in Neverland this time, had said that she was too accusing, too annoying.   
  
"Tink" his voice came out barely a whisper, just a boy alone in a deserted street.   
  
. 


End file.
